Third Time's the Charm
by ff9moonie
Summary: The first left for a new love,and the second left for a great opportunity. The third was soon going to make his appearance.  Who says love can't be found? As they say, third time's the charm. Usagi can't hide from love forever.   U/M
1. Chapter 1

Third Time's The Charm

Chapter One:

The Decision

* * *

><p>"But in the end one needs more courage to live than to kill himself."<p>

-Albert Camus

* * *

><p>She stood alone, once again, atop the roof above the millions of gay, unbroken people of love, ignorant to her apprehension and her broken heart. Her heart was nothing more than bare muscle at the moment, incapable of performing its automatic process for she found herself fighting to breath.<p>

_Am I breathing? My chest hurts._

Her tattered wedding dress fluttered swiftly in the rushing wind. Her hair had long fallen from its curls and pins, slapping against her body with fierce force. Crystalline tears fell down her cheeks. A tragedy had befallen.

Her choice was simple, effortless; jump or not jump. The pain of living through heartbreak once again was making her choice easier, but God would not forgive her, and neither could she. She had to carry on, proving to those that left her behind incorrect for making the decision to depart her without a forewarning, though that would not have been any more pleasing. She would still undoubtedly remain in the rush of emotions she was drowning in.

_I will survive. I can beat this._

She wouldn't jump: a fighter through pain and suffering. She was sick of second chances and she wouldn't let her heart have a third.

"I shouldn't have let you in!" she shouted across the city. Breathing in deeply, she fell numb to the pain within herself. A brave face. Hugging her self, she said, "Never again. I won't make the same mistakes. I—" her voice cracked. Letting out a shaky breath, she continued, "I won't be heartbroken any longer."

At that moment, Usagi Serenity Tsukino was going to show the world how courageous she was – how courageous she is. Impenetrable walls were building around her mending heart.

_I will survive my own way. _she though as she wiped her remaining tears from her eyes. Filled with determination, she turned toward the rooftop door and with steady steps made her way down the staircase to her apartment. Halfway down to her floor she stopped.

The loneliness awaited her. The process to rid herself of it was beginning: pictures were waiting to be removed from the walls, clutter of the bedroom and bathroom were standing by to be cleaned up, more chores awaited their turn to torment her. The pain would seep through the building walls around her heart, attempting to convince her to go up to the rooftop once more in tears. Jump and take the sickening, blood-rushing plunge. Usagi convinced herself she didn't jump, so she could show the world her bravery – show them how brave she is. But she was afraid of death. Afraid of the Hell that would accompany her suicide. Fear was overpowering her pain. It clouded the suffering within her heart, preventing her from taking that jump.

Still, she wondered. _Would it be better?_

Was a crying heart and the torture she would suffer through the pitiful gazes of those who knew her less painful then the fires of Hell. It was unclear.

_Maybe I'll be reborn as a creature who has no need for love_, Usagi thought to herself in hope. Even though Usagi was not a religious person, she feared Hell as any other person would. How many times was she enlightened of the path her lost soul would take if one would take the precious life of themselves? How many times was she taught to help those living and existing in those thoughts of suicide? How many times did she have those haunting, lingering thoughts and feelings herself? Countless times, in which no one could decipher the comprehendible reason for it. They never knew to try.

Usagi clutched her head in her hands and reasoned, "Stop. You can do this!" Moments later, she dropping her hand, straightened her back, and she stared forward witha fierce look in her eyes. "I can do this."

Usagi continued down the remaining flight of stairs. By the time she reached her door, the suicideal thoughts had vanished. She had left her copy of keys with her parents for safekeeping and did not think to retrieve them in her haste to disappear from the world. Standing on her toes, she stretched her hands to reach the light fixture next to her door and slipped out her spare keys. For a moment she laid it in the palm of her hand. Usagi let memories overflow her mind and as she enclosed the keys tightly in her fist, she locked them away. It would give her strength in the days to come.

Memories and emotions closed away, Usagi unlocked her apartment door and made her way to her bedroom where she began undressing. Her wedding dress, a symbol of broken dreams, fell to the floor. Briefly, as slip of emotion broke through as she gazed at the fabric, willing it to catch on fire. When she could not use her eyes to alight the fabric, she let her anger be overcome with grief for a second time or a third time (she was unsure how many times it had occurred that day). Giving up on her attempt to use a power she did not have, Usagi dressed hurriedly to succumb to her tired mind where she, once again, locked away her emotions. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

Despite Usagi's strength and ability to drown her emotions, they would emerge in her sleep. Nightmares would plague her. Her memories haunted her in her sleep. For some time sleep would be her enemy.

* * *

><p><em>"Rei, would you stop fiddling! He'll be here soon." Usagi laughed out. It was her day today, and the fact that her friends were more anxious than her had provided a vast amount of amusement. They had run all over the church, double and triple checking for everyone to be in their place, such as, the guests being seated and not wanderin, and all other aspects that Usagi herself should have been worrying about, but was content to forget it all. The only thing Usagi needed to know was that the man she was about to marry was waiting for her to walk down the isle.<em>

_Unfortunately, the reason for Rei's fiddling was that Fukashi Tanaka, Usagi's fiancé, had not yet arrived. Rei glanced up from where she was seated. At Usagi's request she stopped fiddling with her shawl. Seeing Usagi's face filled with happiness, caused her to momentarily quell all her worries. But as she saw the time on the clock, she began pacing the room instead. She heard Usagi's complaints and reassurances, but she had a horrendous feeling all day that would not go away._

_As a sweet melody filled the air, Rei shot towards Usagi's cell phone and picked it up before Usagi could. Seeing who it was, she hit the button and began shouting insults, displaying her anger and frustration. She was interrupted by a glare from Usagi, and a plea from the phone's caller, demanding for the phone to be handed over to Usagi._

_Sighing, she handed the phone over to Usagi saying, "There seems to be a jerk who wants to talk to you._

_Usagi, with a smile on her face, took the phone from Rei._

"_And tell him if he doesn't get here soon we'll find some means of torture to inflict on him." With Rei's last word, everyone cleared the room to give the bride privacy._

_"Sorry, I didn't think she'd just-"_

_"Usagi, I'm sorry." Fukashi interrupted._

_As if sensing disaster on its way, Usagi's eyes started gradually leaking out tears, and she gripped her cell phone tightly._

"_This can't happen again," she thought. "It's not possible. It's not right to happen twice."_

_Her thoughts went rampant, before she quickly composed herself. She then brought herself to ask a question burning its way up her throat. "What can you be sorry for, other than the fact that you're not here yet," she said, attempting to bring in humor to the situation, but could feel herself already, so early into the conversation, losing the battle. Inside, she knew what was about to happen._

_"I'm sorry for what I'm doing, but it's just, well I told you already. I just can't seem to just push it away after everything I've gone through to achieve this job. You know how hard I've worked for this. Maybe in a few years we can…" Fukashi trailed off._

_Silence reigned between them. Usagi felt her world breaking apart once more._

_"I'm sorry too." she said as tears rapidly fell from her eyes. Her hand closed over her mouth to suppress her sobs, but they were too strong to muffle out._

_Fukashi sighed. "Usagi, this job is more important than our relationship. I just don't understand why you can't grasp the concept."_

_Letting her emotions give way she choked up an answer, "Then maybe, we just weren't meant to be. I hope you become as successful as you aspire to be."_

"_Usag-"_

_She hung up the phont, not wanting to hear more excuses. The sound of his voice alone caused her distress. She didn't need to know what his words were. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the door, where her friends awaited her. She needed their arms to envelop her and dull the pain engulfing her body. Opening the door, and seeing the confused and concerned faces of her friends, she told them the cause of her distress._

_"He's not coming."_

_Just like that her life was once again thrown in disarray as she was enveloped in comforting arms. The groom's parents were informed. Usagi buried herself in her friend's arms as guests trickled out of the church and Fukashi's parents yelled on the phone._

_The wedding that never began was over._

* * *

><p>Usagi's nightmare faded away as she fell into a deep sleep. It would be a couple months before she returned to a state where her dreams were not filled with memories. Even then, every now and then they would return. Perhaps by then she would be more willing to let love reenter her life. Although, presently, Usagi would not allow herself another chance at love, there's a saying that goes third time's the charm.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello! I promise this is the last time I revise this chapter. I'm attempting to finish this story as well as my new story (Kazuko).<p>

Read and review!

-ff9moonie


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I updated the first chapter. So if you read it those many years ago, just fyi it's changed.

* * *

><p>Third Time's The Charm<p>

Chapter Two:

The Highlighter Dilemma

* * *

><p>"Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born."<p>

_-_Anaïs Nin

* * *

><p>Usagi sat at her resident corner table at Emerarudo wa Kaferōzu reading new chapters for class. Setting her highlight down, she picked up her cup of white tea, breathing in the decadent aroma before taking a sip. She let out a sigh, closing her eyes, before relaxing against the back of her seat as she listened to the instrumental music playing in the cafe. She held the cup close to her body, feeding off its warmth.<p>

"Taking a break, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi opened her eyes to see her apron-clad friend, Makoto, pulling back the chair across from her own. It scraped the floor causing Makoto to wince at the sound interrupting the peaceful atmosphere.

"Hai." she responded as Makoto sat down. "You too?"

Makoto nodded. She picked up Usagi's textbook, read a couple sentences before grimacing and settling it back down on Usagi's side of the table. "Last semester, ne?

"Finally." she responded. Taking another sip of her tea she continued, "I can't believe it's taken me an extra year."

Before Makoto could reply a chime sounded throughout the café, signaling the arrival of another patron. Usagi returned to her textbook as Makoto left to greet the customer. She read ten more pages before taking another break to rest her mind. Her shoulders and neck ached from being hunched over her textbook. _I'll read the last couple pages later. _She stretched out her legs and arms, letting out a small squeal as she did so.

"Sumi masen."

Startled by the unknown voice, Usagi swiftly dropped her arms onto the table. In the process she knocked over the remainder of her tea.

"Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to startle you."

Usagi glanced up to see the man who had walked into the cafe earlier. Already he was gathering napkins to clean up the spilled tea.

Realizing he was cleaning up her mess, she responded, "No, I'm always knocking things over." Letting out a laugh she continued, "I can clean this up."

They both used napkins to mop up the remainder of the tea in silence. The man reached over and gestured for the wet napkins in her hand. Saying her thanks, she watched as he threw the nakins away and returned to her table.

"Ah, gomen nasai, again." he said, face covered in a light red hue as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Usagi smiled pleasantly. "It's alright. What was it that you needed?"

The man gestured towards the table next to her where mug, no doubt filled with coffee, and a pile of textbook sat, one left open. "I was wondering if you had any extra highlighters?" he asked. "I just ran out of ink in my last one."

Usagi searched through her bag, before producing a new highlighter. "Here you go. I'm going to head out in a couple minutes," she said as she handed over the highlighter. "You can keep it."

"Arigato." he replied, bowing his head after accepting the highlighter and left her table.

Just then her alarm went off, reminding her that she would need to leave soon in order to catch her next class. Quickly, she gathered her textbook and packed it away. She called out to Makoto that she'd see her later. Pushing her chair in, she was surprised when a to-go cup was placed onto her table.

The man from before had returned. Smiling he gestured towards the highlighter still in his hand. "I asked them to make what you had earlier."

She reached for the cup, the warmth seeping through to her hands. With a smile she said her thanks before exiting the café.

* * *

><p><em>I want a long bath.<em>

Class had just ended and Usagi was waiting for the bus that would take her to her apartment. _What was I thinking when I decided to take a three-hour night class?_ she thought. Sighing, she rubbed the back of her neck. Her whole body ached. It was late and she had forgotten to pack her dinner to eat during the class break. She hadn't brought any extra money for snacks, having spent what little she had kept with her for the tea she had gotten from Emerarudo wa Kaferōzu. Although Makoto had frequently told her that her friends could have one cup and pastry on the house, Usagi always religiously paid just like the rest of her friends.

"Maybe I should have taken her up on the offer this time though," she said as she leaned against the lamppost. Her stomach was growling its protest at the lack of food. _Though I'm glad I had an extra cup of tea or my stomach would be unbearable right now._

Usagi let out a sigh. A bath and food was all she wanted at the moment. Unfortunately, she had to finish the remainder of the chapter she was reading earlier. _I'll read on the bus_, she thought. _This way I'll have time to get that bath._

Content with her solution, she let the tension fade away. The bus arrived after a couple more minutes of waiting and Usagi began reading the rest of the chapter. She finished the chapter minutes before the bus arrived at her stop. She got off and walked the three blocks to her apartment and then took the stairs to the fifth floor.

She took off her shoes after she'd entered the apartment and set her bag down on the couch. It was a small apartment. Her parents had not wanted her to get a job while she remained in school, offering to pay for her living expenses as well. In return, Usagi did her best to find a safe neighborhood that wouldn't cost too much. Even though the apartment was small, Usagi was content with her living situation. An old used brown couch, where she ate as there wasn't room for a dining table, was set in the middle of the room with a small TV opposite against the wall. The kitchen area was offset the living room, which was, likewise, small but it served Usagi's needs. She didn't cook often, being occupied by school. With the amount of time she spent at the café, Makoto always made sure to bring Usagi leftovers from her own apartment. Once she mentioned that with the way Usagi took to her studies, she'd probably be on death's door before she remembered that she should eat something. However, today Usagi had eaten the leftovers for lunch. Makoto had made sure she had eaten every bite after learning she had skipped breakfast in favor of sleeping in.

Usagi opened her fridge and found it bare. The pizza box was empty. _Why didn't I throw it away._

Her stomach rumbled its displeasure. She bit her lip convinced she'd have to go to bed without food (it wasn't the first time) before sliding out the bottom drawer and finding an apple. She felt relief flood through her aching body. She didn't want to think of the lecture her friends would give her about eating right. Again.

She ate the apple quickly. She was looking forward to her bath more than anything else. As she ate, she checked her answering for messages. There were four: her mother asking her to give her a call soon, a call from her friend Ami confirming they were meeting the next day, Makoto reminding her to eat, and her childhood friend Naru who said she had urgent news.

_I'll call Okasan in the morning._

The message from Ami was ol. She had called Ami during the class break to make sure they were still meeting up. Makoto would no doubt ask her the next day if she had eaten. There wasn't any need to call her. That left Naru. They hadn't spoken in awhile. With a pang of guilt, Usagi dialed Naru's number.

A tired Naru answered the phone.

"Gomen Naru-chan. I had forgotten it's late." Usagi said.

"Usa-chan!" Naru replied.

Naru was one of the few that referred to Usagi as Usa. It was a nickname Naru had made up when they were younger and spending their days at the playground in the sandbox and swings as their mothers, sometimes their fathers, watched them from their seat on the bench. Eventually they made friends with a boy, Umino, who would became Naru's husband.

Usagi giggled at Naru's stories over the phone. She missed talking to her friend. Naru had taken over her mother's jewelry shop after finishing her bachelor's in management. Umino had majored in computer programming and, surprisingly, business administration, allowing him to help Naru run the jewelry shop. He had just finished his master's the year prior and was at a small agency with flexible hours. They had married two years into their college years. They were doing well with their lives and Usagi couldn't be happier for them.

"Usa-chan," Naru said. "I do have some important news to tell you." she said with some hesitation.

Sensing the apprehension in her voice Usagi replied, "What is it Naru-chan? You know you can tell me anything."

"It's nothing bad!" she babbled. "And Umino's happy, which makes me relieved. I thought maybe it wasn't the right time and—"

"Naru-chan?" Usagi felt excitement build within her. Her stomach fluttered as she asked, "Are you pregnant?

Naru didn't reply and Usagi feared she had maybe breached a taboo topic. However before she could reply she Naru spoke.

"Hai!" she cried out.

Usagi let out a shout of joy. They gushed over the phone about how exciting it was. Usagi asked many questions. How far along are you? Are you getting enough rest? Is Umino taking good care of you? To which Naru replied that she was only a month along and yes she was getting enough rest and Umino always takes good care of her.

When an hour had gone by it was Naru who realized the time.

"Gomen Usa-chan. But it's late. We'll have to catch up another time."

Usagi agreed and they both said their goodbyes. Despite the time, Usagi opted to have a long bath anyways. It wasn't until she had settled her body into the steaming water that she felt a heavy weight settle upon her chest. For a moment she felt like crying. Naru's news, while a joyous occasion, reminded Usagi of what she did not have and what she had always wanted. Someone she loved who loved her just as much. A family.

She sobbed for quite some time before she stopped. By then the water had had become lukewarm. Her heart ached, emotions slipping through despite the fortress she'd built to keep herself from breaking.

"_I can do this. I've done it this long. I'm okay_, she thought. _I'm fine._

She shoved and kicked, urged the emotions back.

_So much for a relaxing bath_. With a sigh she cleaned herself quickly. It wasn't long before she got out of the tub, and let it drain out while she toweled herself dry. With slow movements, she dressed herself. Already her mind was drifting away. It was a long day and with her bath ruined, she longed for sleep.

* * *

><p>Usagi trudged her way into Emerarudo wa Kaferōzu. With a thud, her bag was deposited at her usual table before she made her way to the counter.<p>

With a laugh Makoto said, "Tough day, Usagi-chan?" She let out several giggles at the dreary look Usagi sent her way. When she heard Usagi's stomach growl she eyes Usagi apprehensively. "Have you eaten today."

"Umm…"

"Usagi-chan!" she reproached. "It's nearly three."

Usagi hurriedly explained. It wasn't that she had forgotten to eat, this time that is. Her fridge was empty, so she couldn't have breakfast. To which Makoto ask if she had eaten last night. Usagi had sheepishly replied with a nervous laugh that she had only an apple and didn't want to order any food. It was just so late.

"And lunch Usagi-chan? What happened to lunch?"

She had wanted to eat, honest, but she missed the bus and had to catch the latter one, which meant that she ended up stuck in traffic. She had barely made it to her first class on time. There wasn't any time to get lunch after that. She had two more classes back to back.

"So I just thought I'd catch a late lunch here. You'll feed me right? I'll even work behind the counter whenever you need someone. Ami-chan is coming today too, remember?"

So busy was Usagi in her explanation she hadn't noticed Ami's arrival.

"Oh, Usagi-chan. What are we going to do with you?" Ami said.

"I don't know Ami-chan. Maybe I shouldn't feed her, so she'll finally learn."

Ami voiced her agreement and with a gasp Usagi clasped her hands together and pleaded for free food in exchange for labor. She promised never to miss a meal again. Makoto hastily replied that she shouldn't make promises she couldn't keep. All the while Ami stood by laughing at her friends' antics.

It wasn't often Usagi reverted to her old ways. She had grown into a beautiful, albeit serious woman. Ami and the others found themselves missing the old Usagi from time to time. Moments like this, they all cherished. Usagi herself found that it helped her forget her problems, but those same moments made it harder for her to keep her emotions bottled. The old Usagi bared her heart to everyone. She wouldn't hide her emotions. Unaware, it was in those moments that cracks formed in her walls.

There was some light banter between the friends before Makoto pulled out a tray of sandwiches and a bowl of salad enough for the three from behind the counter. "I knew you were probably hunger since you ate the dinner I gave you for lunch yesterday." she berated Usagi. "I'm prepared today. I have some pasta and vegetables in the back fridge for you for dinner too. she said with a wink as they made their way to the table where Usagi's bag sat on the floor

"Ne, Usagi-chan," Ami said as she pulled out a chair and took a seat, "You do need to take better care of yourself." Ami said, eyes full of concern. "It isn't healthy for you."

Usagi grabbed a sandwich and nodded her head as she took a bite.

"Save it Ami-chan." Makoto said, "We've lost her attention to food."

It was true. Usagi didn't even rebut the joke. She was already on her third sandwich. Makoto left and returned with plates and utensils. Ami put salad on one plate, before handing it and a fork to Usagi's outstretched hand, before continuing on to the remaining two plates.

"Arigato Makoto-chan, Ami-chan." she said with a forkful of salad in her mouth. She was grateful as she wasn't aware how hungry she was until she had started eating.

"You're not getting off easy." Makoto said. "I have a date this time next week and need someone to hold down the fort. Since you so willingly offered your help I don't have to call someone to come in."

Usagi nodded in agreement. "I'll come after class."

The three friends caught up with one another during their late lunch. Ami spoke about her medical program. It kept Ami away from her friends, but she truly loved what she was studying. Makoto complained that she wished culinary school was longer. She'd love to learn something new. Usagi vehemently replied that Makoto already knew everything. If anything she should be teaching a class. She had a successful business after all.

They reminisced about old days. Usagi mentioned Naru's pregnancy. Every now and then Makoto would leave her seat to greet and serve a customer. It wasn't surprising that two hours had gone by. When Makoto returned from serving another customer, she carried three plates with a slice of chocolate cake. Usagi enjoyed a bite in silence, eyes closed, savoring the sweet taste.

Ami commented, "Delicious as always Makoto-chan."

Makoto thanked her, but before she could take a bite of her own. The bell above her door chimed once more. With and apologetic smile, she set her fork down.

"Ah, Mamoru-san." Makoto called out. "I'm glad to see you've returned."

It wasn't the name or the conversation that Makoto engaged in with the man that diverted Usagi's attention from her cake (Makoto always learned the names of her costumers and formed a friendly relationship with them), it was the pack of highlighters and the hand holding them that suddenly entered her field of vision.

Usagi set her fork down as she looked up and realized the man had spoken to her. The smile on his face slowly faded as Usagi let silence settle between them. It didn't take long before a blush appeared on his cheeks and his hand, still holding the pack of highlighters, dropped to his side.

Seconds later Usagi realized she was being rude. "Gomen nasai! I wasn't paying attention. What was it that you said."

The man's shoulders, which had dropped down in embarrassment, straightened in relief. "For you, " he said, holding out the pack of highlighters again.

Taking them into her hand Usagi stared at them for a couple seconds before averting her gaze back to the man. "But I only gave you one. You don't have to give me all these. And you bought me tea yesterday too!"

He blushed again. Distracted, Usagi thought he blushed quite often.

"I used all of yours," he said. "And it was my fault your tea spilled yesterday."

Makoto and Ami watched on remaining silent.

"You ran out of ink?" she asked. "But it was a brand new highlight!"

The blush on his face deepened, but before he could answer Makoto cut into the conversation.

"Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san's studying to become a doctor. He was here until closing studying." She continued, "You kept studying once you went home, right Mamoru-san?

"Hai, Kino-san." he replied.

Makoto let out a low growl in disapproval.

"Uh, Makoto-san." he corrected.

Usagi nodded. It helped her understand how a brand new highlighter could have been used up. She could understand someone so devoted to their studies.

_Oh god, he's the male version of Ami._

"Usagi-chan, this is Chiba, Mamoru." Makoto said, "Mamoru-san, this is Tsukino, Usagi."

Usagi nodded and shook his hand when he held it out. Makoto went on to introduce Ami. She invited him to join them, but he politely declined. Makoto went to make his coffee, when Ami addressed him, cheeks red in excitement.

"Chiba-san?"

"Mamoru, please." he replied.

"Mamoru-san." she corrected. "Your name is familiar. Do you have any research papers published?"

Once more, Mamoru's face reddened. "Hai."

Usagi remained silent, cake forgotten, as she watched Ami and Mamoru talk about the papers he had written. She quickly learned that Ami and Mamoru-san were in the same medical program, though he was two years ahead. Makoto returned and gave Mamoru a mug with warm coffee. He thanked her before replying to Ami's question.

"Not a clue what they're talking about, ne Usagi-chan?"

"I'm so confused." she replied.

Makoto laughed loudly, catching the attention of Ami and Mamoru. Both were embarrassed, having forgotten Makoto and Usagi's presence. There engaged in conversation while Usagi remained silent. Not a single customer arrived in that time. Ami departed shortly after, her boyfriend, Sotoru, would be home soon and they were taking a trip to the bookstore. Before departing she asked Mamoru if one day he would meet with Sotoru as he'd love to meet The Great Chiba-san. Mamoru agreed and then it was just Makoto and Mamoru engaged in conversation as Usagi, still silent, picked at her cake. She didn't feel so hungry anymore. She didn't realize when Makoto had left to return to the counter and Mamoru-san remained.

"Tsukino-san," Mamoru said.

It wasn't a surprising that Usagi jumped a bit in her seat when she was addressed.

"Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to intrude on your evening."

Shaking her head, she replied, "I'm just a bit tired today. Truthfully, I zoned out when you and Ami-chan were speaking. Medical doctrine isn't really my strong suit. I'm only studying speech pathology."

"That's pretty hard." he replied.

Again, she shook her head. "It is, in a way. But I love it, so it makes it all worthwhile." She paused as she thought of a better way to put it. "Like you and Ami-chan. You love your studies as well, ne?"

The smile she gave Mamoru caused him to take a moment to reply. "Hai."

He thought he'd never seen a smile so beautiful.

* * *

><p>To my dear followers. Thank you for sticking by me for so long. It's my final year of college and I've taken the semester off. My professor told me it's the perfect time for me to write a little each day. For some reason I decided to write fanfiction once more. Although, I doubt that's what my professor meant. So I'm back and better than ever! So cliche, I know.<p>

I'm definitely competing this story. For those who remember what this story used to, I'm taking a different route. My writing skills have vastly improved and I'm going to be taking this story and my new story, Kazuko, by the storm. Another cliche. Yes, it's true. I'm hoping to finish this story and Kazuko before June as I'll start getting busy again until the semester starts back up in August.

Also, I've mentioned my new story Kazuko. It's a Makoto/Nephlite AU fic. Please R&R that as well. I'm quite excited about that story and I hope you will be too.

Read and review!

-ff9moonie


End file.
